A death match for the remote control
by Rosette Artemis
Summary: a story about the varia squad


Fran decided to watched the television for the whole day since there was no classes because of a holiday and there's nothing much to do at Varia Manor.

"What channel should i watch?" He asked himself while randomly clicking on the remote control.

Then he stumbled into this channel named 'Animax' and the show that was currently on air was Katekyou Hitman Revive! He was really stricken in awe by the character who has a frog's headgear unto his head too.

"Kakoi!" the blue green haired boy was so moved by the character's appearance.

Fran was staring at the television until Mammon arrived at the living room asking him to put it into the lifestyle channel but Fran refused to do it.

"What did you say?" The mist arcobaleno was getting pissed off.

"Just like i said... I won't change it."Fran forced his way to Mammon.

"Ne... You shouldn't get too full of yourself." Mammon was ready to beat him up.

"Same here as well." Fran was in battle stance too.

They were about to charged each other but Lussuria was in the way.

"Lussuaria-neesan your fats are blocking my way." Fran said.

"Ara ma~ Fran called me nee-san for the first time." Lussuria fidgeted.

"I need to brush my tongue for a month." Fran suddenly made an illusion of a toothbrush.

"Anyways, both of you...were just going to destroy the living room, aren't you?" Lussuria asked while polishing his nails.

"Well yeah...Is that a bad idea?" Fran asked.

"Of course!" Lussuria put the nail polisher down and look at them seriously. " I'm the one who always get scolded by Squalo-chan and forced to fixed the mess you always do after arguing with each other."

Fran just shrugged his shoulders. "You're exaggerating too much." He started to explain what they did these past few weeks. "Bel-senpai made a mess in the bathroom because he was having trouble flossing his teeth... and his room is always messier than mine. Also, the boss blew the concrete wall of the dining room because Levi-san was forcing himself to cook for him and besides Squalo-taichou slashed the trash bin because he was annoyed by its appearance, so what's wrong in just having a little mess in the living room?"

Mammon smirked.

While the three of them were having a serious conversation, the young ouji-sama sat down at the sofa and changed the channel into his liking.

"Bel! you..." Mammon blocked Bel's view to the television.

"Oi! Mammon... Dont block the t.v's view shishishi~." Bel was trying to push Mammon away.

"Senpai, dont just change the channel to your weird tastes... I was the one watching." Fran suddenly went to Bel.

"Says who ushishishishi~?" Bel flashed a wide grin.

Lussuria just shook his head while watching them fight over the remote control.

"Give me that!." Mammon tried to grab the black remote control.

"As if i would give it to you for free but you can pay me with a billion for this shishishi~" Bel waved the remote control in front of the two illusionists.

"Your playing dirty again, Bel-senpai. Yappari you're a Fake prince." The blue green haired boy took out his ring that was printed with the numbers of 666 and his box weapon.

"How dare you say that, you peasant...so this how it ends it!" The young prince showed them his silver knives.

The mist arcobaleno used his indigo pacifier.

"Ara ma~ dont argue all of you." Lussuria suggested but in the end he was ignored by them.

The situation was tensed and neither one of them wanted to make the first move but Belphegor's pride as a royal prince won over him so he decided to shot the first attack. It was raining knives all over the place so a lot of furniture was damaged. Mammon used his pacifier's power to build a barrier for him and Fran just dodged the sharp knives simultaneously. If you wanted to know what happened to Lussuria? Well, he was just frozen solid at his spot while watching them destroying his beloved manor.

It was just a split second that a knife was about to hit Squalo at his face but luckily, he used his sword to blocked it.

"Voooii! What the hell are you doing, you damn lousy brats?" Squalo was screaming so high and loud it could hurt your ears.

"Boss...Bo-boss's manor..." Levi was behind the captain's back.

"Lussuria! Lussuria!" Squalo called out but Lussuria was too shocked of what happened and couldn't able to move an inch.

"Vrraiit! Why is the living room wrecked again?" The captain was so mad that his face turned red.

"Isn't it obvious? They destroyed it." Fran pointed out to Bel and Mammon. "Senpai and Mammon-san got into a fight and i was dragged into it."

"Go die... you freaking lying frog ushishishi~"

"Vooooiiiii!" Squalo screamed so everyone cuffed their ears.

"I don't have much time and money for this... I'm going to watch the lifestyle channel." Mammon said.

"No! im going to watch the royalty channel shishishi~." Bel said.

"Senpai!" Fran tilted his head. "There's no such channel like that."

"Shishishi~ There will be because I'm going to make It." the young prince grinned.

"A channel where you could watch Bel-senpai's face all day? That's disgusting." Fran said frankly.

The blonde boy just stabbed his kohai as a response.

"Trashes! I'm the one who's going to use the television." Squalo demanded.

Bel smirked. "Your just going to watch fishes again shishishi~."

"No... Its my turn to use the television." Levi was holding a couple of cds.

Fran took one. "Here is it again... Levi-san's obsession to the boss."

"Let me see it." Bel took the cd that Fran was holding and read the title. "Boss Xanxus's glorious moments."

"Since when did boss have glorious moments? Fran asked.

Levi was embarrassed. "Baka! Boss always does glorious things."

"What kind of director who would waste his money for a stupid film like that? And it looks kind of cheap." Mammon commented.

"That would only be Levi-san." Fran corrected him.

"Voi! stop talking so much so i could watch quietly." Squalo kicked Levi's back and took the remote control.

"That's mine!" Levi shouted.

"No! Only a prince is a worthy to hold a remote control." Bel joined in.

All of them were shouting that it woke up Xanxus from his nap. He went down by ordering his minor subordinates to carry his throne downstairs. Lussuria regained his senses back and saw that all of them were so mad so he took a hose and decided to cool them down.

"Gomene minna..." He murmured and opened the faucet.

A big splash of water soaked their clothes wet but...

"You scums..." Xanxus said while wiping his wet face with his right hand.

"B-boss." Lussuria said nervously.

The boss shot them all with his gun leaving the whole place even more badly.

Squalo gritted his teeth and went to lake that was near their manor and Levi was so happy that he took all the bullets that Xanxus shot him with so he was dropped to the medical squad. Lussuria went back to his room in dismay, Mammon disappeared into thin air and Bel said it was boring so instead of staying in the house he went to his dentist to attend a check-up. Fran was left in the room.

"I guess a death match is cooler than TV." he smiled. "Sankyuu boss! Good job!" he thumbs up.


End file.
